


Distraction.

by The9thDoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The9thDoctor/pseuds/The9thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto only wants one thing, but unfortunately Jack is a bit distracted at the moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming my fiancé for this one. You'll see why...

“Do you HAVE to?"

“Yes.”

Ianto sighed heavily, glancing over at Jack, who was still fiddling with the device. It had been making an annoying beeping noise for over five hours.

“What the hell are you doing, anyway?” he demanded.

“Listen, this is important.” replied Jack. “I need to get this finished.”

“It can't be that important. Nothing can be so important that you keep me awake at...” Ianto shifted slightly to look at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock. “Jesus... Three o'clock in the morning.”

“Nearly done...” muttered Jack in a tone of voice that made Ianto believe that he wasn't being listened to in the slightest.

“Jack... I just want to get some sleep. Put the bloody thing down already.”

“In a minute.”

Ianto sighed again and decided to change tack. He manoeuvred around to run a finger down Jack's thigh. Jack grunted softly and pressed a few more buttons.

Ianto trailed his fingers back up Jack's leg. Jack shifted his leg away. Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I'm going to sleep on the sofa.” he muttered, grabbing the duvet and pulling it with him as he stood up, leaving Jack lying in bed, wearing only his underpants. Jack didn't seem to notice, intently fixed on the beeping machine.

Ianto hesitated briefly in the doorway, but eventually continued on his march to the living room. He sat down on the sofa crossly and folded his arms. “I can't believe I'm sleeping on my own bloody sofa.” he muttered. “and I can't believe I'm talking to myself about it either.”

  
   
Jack had come down into the archives late afternoon and disturbed Ianto from reorganising a filing cabinet that Ianto was never going to let Owen near again. Jack had slipped a hand under Ianto's jacket and waistcoat, causing him to jump several feet in the air.

“Jesus Christ Almighty!” Ianto had yelled, “Your hands are FREEZING!”

Jack had just grinned a very dirty smile and crowded him into a corner, untucking Ianto's shirt in an attempt to warm up his hands. Ianto batted at them ineffectually. “Ja-ack!” he complained half-heartedly.

“Yes?” asked Jack, continuing his assault. The faux-innocent expression on his face did absolutely nothing to reassure Ianto.

“Could you please just move your hands?” he asked, leaning closer to whisper in Jack's ear.

Jack complied.

“I didn't mean move them to there... Oh...”

“You were saying?”

“Nothing, never mind. Keep going.”

Jack laughed, a large, loud sound that reverberated around the archives. It made Ianto's chest tighten just listening to it, especially as his hand slipped lower and lower to continue its ministrations.

Ianto's head thumped back against the brick wall. He was faintly aware of his hair catching on the rough surface, adding dust to the layer of gel. Usually it would cause Ianto to immediately rush to the bathroom to restore himself to his normal pristine appearance but this time he couldn't bring himself to care. The list of things that could move him from this spot was a very short one indeed.

Unfortunately the distant sound of the rift alarm was one of them.

Jack twisted his hand one final time before removing it from Ianto's trousers altogether. Ianto groaned, and not in a good way.

“Duty calls.” muttered Jack, licking Ianto's ear.

“Bugger duty.” replied Ianto, pouting.

That made Jack laugh again as he was carefully refastening Ianto's fly. “Believe me,” he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ianto's mouth. “The second we get back here later, I'm going to grab you by your tie and drag you into my office...” the kiss moved to the side of Ianto's neck, “I'm going to lay you down on that couch and slowly remove all of your clothes,” another kiss, this time to Ianto's Adams apple, making him shiver. “Once I've got you naked, I'm planning on sucking your cock so hard you're going to think you won't ever be able to see straight again.”

Ianto gasped quietly. “Jack...” he moaned. “This is probably not the best time.”

He could feel Jack's smile against his skin before he pulled away, hands drifting back to Ianto's waistband to re-tuck his shirt. “I think you're right.” Jack said, finally pulling away. “But that was a promise.”

“I'm looking forward to it already.” replied Ianto shakily.

They had both straightened themselves out before heading up to the main Hub. Ianto remained amazed that Jack could maintain an expression of total innocence and depraved guilt at precisely the same moment, and there was no doubt whatsoever that the remaining members of Torchwood Three knew exactly what had been going on. Fortunately for Ianto's mental health (and possibly Owen's physical health), nobody mentioned anything.

Tosh seemed incapable of looking either of them in the eye as she explained about the strange readings she had been monitoring in a field just outside of Cardiff.

Jack took great pleasure in leaning over her shoulder as she pointed out the energy spike and location on her monitor. Ianto rolled his eyes and went to make a Thermos of coffee for the trip out to the countryside.

It had been cold, wet, dark and Jack had insisted on making sure Ianto sat in the passengers seat so that he could fondle his leg every time he needed to make a gear change. Ianto bravely tried to ignore it, along with the resulting erection and the embarrassed noises that Gwen made each time from the back seat. He knew from long experience that Jack would only redouble his efforts if Ianto told him to knock it off, and pouncing on him while he was driving wasn't a good idea. Instead, he checked his PDA for the fifth time that minute and directed him up a lonely dirt road that seemed to have grass growing up the middle.

Ianto could practically *hear* Owen wrinkling his nose up at it.

Jack finally pulled the car to a halt. “Hope you all brought your Wellingtons!” he said, cheerily, flinging open his door.

Owen muttered something rude under his breath as soon as he thought Jack was out of earshot.

Ianto sighed and looked back down at his PDA, thinking that maybe if he made himself look as though he was busy, nobody would ask him to get out of the car. He knew as sure as anything that the moment he got out of the car he would slip over in the sticky mud. He wasn't wearing the right shoes for a cross-country trek and his trousers felt WAY too tight for any form of physical activity that didn't result in its relief.

Owen and Gwen gathered their things and clambered out of the back of the SUV. Ianto sighed in relief and settled back in the seat. It looked like he wouldn't be required to leave the warm safety of the car. He settled back and amused himself with thoughts of Jack. He wondered if the Captain would accidentally trip over in the mud, making a long, hot shower necessary. He sighed happily at the thought and wondered where he had left the loofah.

When the team finally made it back to the SUV, it was immediately apparent that it was Owen that was covered from head to toe in mud. Ianto scowled. Owen could wash his own back.

Ianto suppressed a laugh at that, something that was obviously impossible for Gwen and Jack as they held each other upright cackling with amusement. Biting down of the inside of his cheek, he forced himself to consider the SUV's upholstery.

“Don't you dare get into this car!” he demanded, “I just had it cleaned.”

This set Gwen off on a whole new spate of giggles.

“It'll be fine...” said Jack, absently.

The Welshman rolled his eyes again. “You don't have to clean the car. We need to cover the seat before you sit down.” he pointed out grumpily to Owen.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...” moaned Owen rubbing his face with the least grubby part of his sleeve.

“Did you find anything?” Ianto asked, trying to work out if there was any way of getting out and fetching the plastic sheeting from the boot without anyone noticing the suspicious bulge in his suit trousers.

Jack shrugged and stuck his hands deep into his coat pocket, “Yeah. Just a bit of tech. Must have washed through the rift and ended up here somehow. It's not dangerous.” he said, taking Ianto's unspoken hint and moving to the rear of the car.

“You've seen something like this before then?” asked Ianto, swivelling in his seat and calling back to him. 

“Yup.” Jack replied, spreading the plastic over the back seat for Owen to sit on. The Doctor didn't look all that grateful.

“Right. Well... Back to the Hub then?” asked Ianto hopefully.

“Uh, yeah.” said Jack, his hand going back into his pocket. He didn't sound as enthusiastic as Ianto would have liked.

They pulled away, Owen's wet jeans squeaking gently against the plastic sheet, and headed back to Cardiff.

Ianto frowned to himself once they hit the main road. They had been driving for at least ten minutes now, and Jack hadn't tried to feel him up once.

As he recalled the days events, Ianto narrowed his eyes in the darkness of his living room. That bloody thing they had found in the field was the cause of all this.

They had pulled back into the Hub garage and Jack had leapt out of the SUV almost as soon as it had stopped.

“Get a shower, Owen!” he called back over his shoulder.

Ianto had folded his arms. It wasn't the first time that Jack had broken his promises to Ianto, but never before had those broken promises involved Jack going without sex. He checked his watch, if his earlier predictions had been correct he should be lying on Jack's couch experiencing his very talented mouth, or pressed up against the cold tiles of Jack's private shower having several highly erotic things happen to him in quick succession right about now, but instead he had been left with a muddy car. Something had gone very wrong.

He stripped the sheeting from the rear seat and bundled it up. For one of the first times in his life, Ianto was determined to leave the tidying-up until the next day. For now, he had a few things to say to Captain Jack Harkness regarding blow-jobs and the lack thereof.

Jack was in his office, feet up on the desk, fiddling with the small black device. It was making a high-pitched beeping noise. Ianto hung back by the door.

“Is it supposed to be making that noise?” he asked nervously. In his experience, alien things that went 'beep' were only the start of a much bigger problem.

“Huh?” asked Jack, not looking up.

Ianto took a step closer, trying not to glare at the couch. “What is it?” he asked, trying a different tactic.

“Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks...” replied Jack. Ianto blinked in confusion.

“Jack? Are you feeling alright?” he asked, stepping up behind Jack. There were several coloured lights on the device and they seemed to be flashing at random. Ianto reached up to stroke Jack's hair. There was a spot just behind his right ear that could turn him to jelly when Ianto scratched at it. This time, however, Jack just shook him off without even looking up. Ianto sighed.

“Right. That's it.” he said. “If that's more interesting than me, then I'm going home.”

There was a long pause while he waited for Jack to reply.

“Huh, yeah... Five more minutes and I'll be with you.”

Ianto drummed his fingers against Jack's desk. “I'll wait for you in the garage.” he said. “If you're not there in that time, then I'll leave without you.”

“Right... Yeah, sure.” came the vague answer.

Ianto had actually been convinced that he would wind up sleeping alone, so he had been surprised when Jack came stumbling out of the Hub, his coat on inside out and still staring down at the machine in his hands.

Ianto took him home, trying to remain calm when it took another five minutes to persuade Jack to get back out of the car.

He wrapped the duvet closer around himself and settled back further on his sofa. He thought about switching on the TV, but knew there would be nothing on. He wondered briefly if he could sneak back into his room and yank the machine out of Jack's hands, but was distracted by a triumphant yell from his bedroom. He stood up, suddenly nervous and wondering if Jack deserved him going to see what was wrong.

While he was still hesitating, he was shocked by the door to his bedroom slamming open so hard he was worried about it falling off its hinges.

Jack stood in the doorway, illuminated by the streetlight outside shining through Ianto's bedroom window.

“Finally remembered I'm here?” Ianto asked, folding his arms again.

Jack grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” he said, scratching the back of his head and rumpling his hair.

Ianto was swept with a wave of annoyance that it was possible that anyone could look so good without even trying. He became aware of the fact that he was wearing a pair of checked boxers and a baggy grey t-shirt. He pulled the hem of the shirt down crossly.

Jack smirked and walked towards Ianto – really the only word for the movement was 'sauntered'. He stopped directly in from of him and looked over his shoulder down at the sofa.

“I believe I've been most amiss.” said Jack. “I broke my promise.”

“Yeah, well, it's not the first time.” replied Ianto, standing his ground. “And it probably won't be the last...”

Jack's face fell slightly, but Ianto refused to feel guilty.

“So...” he said, cocking his head to the side and letting his gaze travel up and down Jack's almost naked body. “You planning on making it up to me?”

Jack licked his lips, “Oh, you better believe it.” he replied, pressing almost imperceptibly closer.

“You better get on with it then. Before I make *you* sleep on the sofa.”

“You wouldn't do that to me, would you?” asked Jack, curling a hand around Ianto's waist.

“Hummm... I'll have to think about it.”

“Then let me see if I can help make up your mind.” said Jack, slipping first one finger and then another underneath the waistband of Ianto's boxers, resting them on the curve of his hip.

Ianto shivered. “Well, you seem to be making a good start.” he whispered.

“Just you wait...” Jack pushed Ianto back gently with his other hand, down onto the couch, and followed him – swinging one leg over his lap so that he ended up kneeling over him. Ianto rested his head on the back of the chair and looked up at Jack.

“Come here...” he muttered, gripping the back of Jack's neck and pulling him down into a bruising meeting of lips, feeling the hardness against his thigh as Jack changed position slightly. Ianto moaned into the kiss at the sensation of Jack stroking his hand against him.

When Jack pulled back, Ianto gathered all his remaining self control and murmured, “This doesn't mean I've forgiven you...”

Jack smiled. “I hoped you wouldn't have.” he said, “It would've been very boring.” he slung his leg back over Ianto's and knelt slowly in front of him, smoothing his hands up the inside of the Welshman's thighs.

“Boring?” asked Ianto, faintly aware that his voice had gone hoarse. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jack, begging with him silently to continue his journey upwards to his aching erection.

“Well, I wouldn't have had the chance to do this now, would I?” he replied, skating his hands lightly over the bulge.

Ianto gasped and thrust his hips outwards to meet Jack's touch. “I think I might have insisted on it.” he groaned. “Jesus...”

Jack laughed, “Easy now, Ianto.” he said, drawing one finger slowly down the line of Ianto's cock through the fabric of his underwear.

“Easy!? Have you any idea how horny I've been since we walked out of the archives this afternoon?”

“I might have an idea...” he said, “Lift up.”

Ianto lifted his hips to allow Jack to slide his boxers off and throw them over his shoulder. They landed on his coffee table. Ianto bravely resisted the urge to tidy them up. It wasn't very tricky.

“Ja-ack...” he moaned, pleading.

Nothing was said in reply, Jack just lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Ianto's aching cock.

“Oh, God...” Ianto's hands flew to the back of Jack's head, threading his fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck. Jack continued his ministrations as Ianto writhed beneath him, panting softly “Oh, God, Jack... Please...”

Jack allowed Ianto to push himself deeper into his throat before he started humming, an action which never failed to drive the young man over the edge. This time was no exception. Jack felt the hands in his hair tighten reflexively as Ianto groaned one final time and came, gasping Jack's name. Jack swiped his tongue around the rapidly softening cock and swallowed before releasing his lover. Ianto slumped back on the couch, utterly spent, and Jack moved to climb onto the seat next to him, keeping one hand on the sensitive juncture between his hip and thigh.

“Who says I don't keep my promises?” he asked, pulling Ianto towards him and tucking him under his chin.

“Mmmm...” agreed Ianto sleepily. Jack smiled into his hair and they rested like that for several moments, utterly happy.

“Jack?” asked Ianto, finally. “What was that thing?”

Jack laughed self-consciously. “Uh, well... it's a, umm... it's a bit like...” he lowered his voice and whispered. “It's actually a games console.” he said sheepishly. “You know how addictive those things are.”

Ianto sighed. “You passed me over for an alien Gameboy?” he asked disbelievingly. “I think you're going to have to apologise to me some more.”

“I can't see a problem with that...” agreed Jack, pulling the discarded duvet up over them both. “But maybe later, eh?”

Ianto yawned and snuggled deeper against his lover. “I'll look forward to it.” 

 


End file.
